Legendary Bladers are Assassins!
by MysteryUnlocker45
Summary: The Legendary Bladers have become the prime suspect for the case of assassinated bladers and robbed bank. Will they ever found the 'black goat' before they become the ultimate crime in the world?
1. Chapter 1- The Life as Crime Begins

**Finally I get a new idea guys. This time, I am not going to write horror stories, but crime instead. Happy reading!**

**Title: Legendary Bladers are assassins?!**

**Chapter 1- The Life as Crime Begins**

****After a huge, massive zombie outbreak, the Legendary Bladers are enjoying the victory of their two huge adventures. They are having a normal. Very normal life.

One day, that statement changed when a group of police come to the Legendary Blader's Apartment. "You are arrested for your robbery in the Metal Bey City National Bank!" one of the police said. "And you had killed an enormous amount of bladers in here!" the police said again. "WHAT?! What do you mean?! We saved the world! We did not dare to rob and kill bladers! And-" King said. "Enough, King. Listen officer, we don't understand what is happening in here." Ginga said.

"You are the crime of Metal Bey City! And if you don't believe, just look at this!" the general said. He held a picture of a bank, being robbed by the Legendary Bladers. "Wha-what is that?! We never do that before!" Kenta said. "Do not lie, you carry several weapons." the police said. "Seriously, we did not do that thing! That weapon is for the zombie outbreak that happened months ago!" Kyoya said. "Say that in the front of the judge." The police hold Ginga and the others. However, suddenly Aguma punches them away. "You dammit police, out of our way!" he said in a plenty of rage.

The rest runs when the other police chased them. "Look, what is happening here- I don't understand!" King said. "Got all of your weapons?" Titi asked. "Yap, I bring it all!" the rest answered at the same time.

Meanwhile, in the Metal Tower, a black-caped man is watching the apartment from afar. "Feel my revenge, Legendary Morons!" he said and laughed sinisterly.

**Oh, the Legendary Bladers have become the prime suspect of assassinating every bladers in the town and robbing the bank! Will the Legendary Bladers discover the 'black goat'? Who is the black-caped man? Find in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2- A Chase at the Street

**Second chap. Sorry for the long hiatus, I just get my other story done. Enjoy the story. No flames! **

**Chapter 2- Chase on The Street**

It is night already when Ginga and the others are walking past the street. "I really don't understand. Why it could be-" King said in an angry voice. "Enough, I say enough, King! I am sure the real murderer may have slandered us. The real motive is to get a revenge to us! Or it might be... Nemesis?" Ginga asked. "Don't you notice it? Nemesis had died from your fight!" Kenta said. "Oh, yes." Ginga facepalms.

The other Legendary Bladers are discussing about the murders. Dunamis is the only one that just silent. "What happened to you?" Titi asked him. "N-nothing." Dunamis answered. "Just tell it, dude." King said. "Alright, alright. I am thinking about Gerald Barryson." Dunamis muttered. "Gerald Barryson?! I think we had killed him!" Ginga said. "But- all is about his superhuman strength! Like he broke your leg, Mars Soldier?" Dunamis said. "Naah, don't talk about that again." King said.

Suddenly, they hear police alarm from afar. "Wha was that?!" Kenta asked. "It's the police! Run!" Ginga commanded. The Legendary Bladers run away. That's right, it was the police! "Do something!" Kenta exclaimed. "Hold right there, morons!" The police said. They are just about to fire a bullet when Ginga grabbed his pistol and shot the police that have the revolver. "GINGA! What are you doing?! You shoot the police!" Kenta said. "I had no choice! The police are kind to us before... Why now they look like brainwashed by someone?" Ginga asked.

"Watch out, there is the SWATs!" Titi warned. The SWAT are in the front of them holding numerous rifles. Luckily, the rest are ready. Chris shot the SWAT using his rifle. "We can't run anymore! Use a car, someone, please!" Ginga said. "We need more than car! We need... A truck! Get on, everyone!" Dunamis commanded. Everyone get in the truck and Dunamis switches on the truck. "Go, more SWAT are coming!" King said, horrified. "All aboard!" Dunamis exclaimed.

The truck rushes at maximum speed while more police are coming. They are just getting 5 meters when suddenly, they spot 4-way street. "Be careful, Dunamis! The police may come in this 4-way street!" Titi warned. "Yeah, got it." Dunamis replied. "Everything looks safe..." Ginga said. "Hold it right there!" A police sound said. "SHIT! They are in the four-way street!" Dunamis yelled. "Pass to one of the way! Crash the car!" Kenta said. "Are you crazy, Kenta?!" Titi asked.

"That's my idea. Titi, throw the Passive Bomb!" Kenta ordered. "Okay..." Titi said, preparing a Mega-Passive Bomb. "Throw it at the SWAT car!" Kenta ordered. Titi throw the bomb at the SWAT car on the left side when they start chasing them. The SWAT car exploded as Legendary Blader's truck crashed to the police car. The truck flies out of the street.

Meanwhile, a girl was overlooking at Metal Bey City's ashes. "This may be... The sign of Gerald. He do that work again. Hello, Agent OOX is here. Report to the HQ. Gerald is in a move. Come here." She said.

**An OC was revealed in here. Will Ginga and the other ever escape the terror with her help? At the next chapter dude.**


	3. Chapter 3- The Agent Kids

**New Chapter! Well, the OC will debut here. One thing to note, she is a muslim. Still no flames guys! **

**Chapter 3- The Agent Kids **

After a big chase, the Legendary Bladers rests while police keep looking for them. "Darn it, we can't escape!" Ginga said. "Hahah! So that's you, Legendary Morons!" A voice said. "That accent... That's Gerald Barryson's voice!" Dunamis said. "What are you doing?!" King said. "For revenge!" He said. "Show yourself! Stop becoming a mindworm!" Titi screamed. "I can't stop being a mindworm, stupid Venus Blader! It is too fun!" Gerald said while laughing. Titi loses his cool and aimed his revolver at the sound.

"You moron-" Titi's anger are just about to explode when Kenta stopped him. "Stop, Titi! You could hurt others if you shoot recklessly!" Kenta said. "Let me go, Kenta! I can't let those crackpot Gerald from insulting us!" Titi said in a plenty of rage. Before he can shoot Gerald, Gerald screamed "OW! YOU AGAIN! STOP IT! THAT HURTS! YOU MORON AGENT KIDS, DON'T THINK YOU CAN STOP ME RIGHT NOW!". Gerald then appears not invicible and then escapes.

A girl with a white veil, a boy with a hat, and a girl with long hair jumped down. "Who are you?" Ginga asked. "Don't you remember me?" The girl asked. "Alifah?" Kenta asked. "Seriously. Ginga is the only one that can call me that name. My name is Dea." Dea said. "Okay, Alifah. Um, I mean Dea." Kenta bears a quick grin. "Dodo-San! You come back to help us?" Yuki asked. "Of course, my little fella." Dodo said nicely. "Dodo, I miss you so much!" Titi exclaimed.

"Nadia, I have prepared flower for you." Chris said. "No, don't accept that freak Orion Blader's flower, here is a Van Houten chocolate for you." King said. "No, don't accept only one gift from the two. I have both of them. You can have both of them, chocolate and this rose flower." Dunamis said. "Seriously, Chris, you recently picked up the flower from the Aguma's favorite vase, right? And King, yours is Kenta's chocolate, right? And you Dunamis, you have the rose from Mrs. Van Halmy's garden recently and that's Titi's chocolate." Nadia said.

The three freezes in shock. How could Nadia know that all? The three fell crying, broken-hearted. They failed to interact Nadia again. Ginga then ate the chocolate and said, "Alifah, we got a serious problem here. Gerald is back to slander us again. We already have the evidence that Gerald is the one who killed the bladers, but the police did not believe us. It looks like they are brainwashed or something." Ginga explained. "Hmm... I see. I think he is using 'Brainwashing Powder' to make the police believe him!" Dea said.

"Brainwashing Powder? So that's why the police won't believe us!" Kyoya said. "But as long you have strong sense of integrity, the brainwashing powder won't effect at all!" Dea explained. "Now, let's go!" The nine said.

**End of fourth chapter guys. Read and review. No flames.**


	4. Chapter 4- Captured

**Fourth Chap guys. No flames, please! I guess this one will be short. **

**Chapter 4- Captured **

Ginga and the others are wandering through the street. "Where is the police?" Ginga asked. "Safe, guys. I guess they are resting." Nadia said. "Where are we going by the way?" Ginga asked. "We will... Go to the Agent Kids' HQ." Dea answered. "Agent Kids HQ? But where is it?" Kenta asked. "It is in..." Dodo's talk is interrupted when police appeared. "Hold right there!" The police said. "That's the brainwashed police!" Dea exclaimed. "God damn it, give us a break!" Nadia exclaimed. She pull out her shotgun, but Dunamis intercepts her and shot the police first. "Hey! I am the one who should shot them for my Nadia!" King said. "No, I am!" Chris said.

"This is not the right time of fighting for your love interest!" Kyoya said. King, Chris and Dunamis noticed it and run with the rest. The twelve runs, but the place is already been surrounded by police. "God damn it, they arrive in here- too!" Ginga said. "If it will be like this, we have no choice, guys." Titi said. "Your weapons!" King exclaimed. Dea then jumped at the police, stepping their heads one by one. Nadia shot the brainwashed police with a revolver, causing King, Dunamis, and Chris to be more amazed. Dodo then punched the police with an amazing speed.

However, the tables are turned when suddenly, three cloaked men caught Dea, Dodo and Nadia. The three tried to break free but no avail. "Dea, hang on!" Ginga and Kenta exclaimed. "Dodo!" Titi exclaimed. "Dodo-San!" Yuki yelled. "No, not my Nadia!" King, Dunamis and Chris yelled and rushes over to free their love interest. However, the three then fights each other to decide who saves Nadia. Kyoya facepalms seeing the three fighting and Aguma is on Kyoya's back, scared.

"Come on, we have to survive by ourselves! This shitty problem must to be done by ourselves!" Dunamis said after he stops fighting with King and Chris. "Yes!" The others agreed with him. Each Legendary Bladers pulls out their weapon and shot the brainwashed police. A bullet-shot voice was heard and they finds out that Dea, Dodo and Nadia has freed themselves. "Everyone, get in to that manhole!" Dea pointed to a manhole nearby. The rest stop combatting the police. Finally the Legendary Bladers and the Agent Kids got into the manhole.

"Everyone safe?" Dea asked. "Yes, we are safe. Hey, where is Kenta?" Ginga asked. "Dunamis is also not in here yet!" Titi shouted. "Better check out at up." Dodo said. Ginga and Titi go up and finds out Kenta and Dunamis trapped between the police, barely can free themselves. "Kenta!" Ginga screamed. "Dunamis!" Titi yelled. "There! We got two more, captain!" A sergeant said. "Too dangerous to save them now! Let's go down, Titi!" Ginga ordered. "No! I must save him!" Titi said when King grabbed him by the wrist.

Then, Ginga and Titi successfully gets down. "How is it, Ginga?" Dea asked. "Bad news. They captured Kenta and Dunamis." Ginga said. "Yay! One down, one to go!" Chris and King said at the same time. But when they find it out, they start fighting again.

**So two of the Legend Bladers are captured, and the counter-attack will start later at approx. chapter 6. Review please, but no flames!**


End file.
